The tears i cry
by myblackkitten
Summary: chad and his little sister are being abused by their father
1. letter to dad

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Olivia oh and the plot I own that

Dear Dad,

Why is my life such a mess? What did I do to deserve this? Who's to blame? I am. I'm a sorry excuse for a kid I know but is that the reason. The reason why you hurt me like you do. I understand that I deserve this but what about Olivia. What did she do to deserve this? She is just a kid. She shouldn't have to go through this. Is it because mom died when she was born? Because she looks exactly like mom? Does that mean we are mistakes? Is that why you beat us like a bunch of animals. Because we aren't perfect well newsflash nobody perfect. Are you just not man enough so you have to beat on your own kids. You unforgiving cruel slave driver, I hope you burn in the place you call home. Even if I hated you there would be nothing I could do. I hate you so much. I'm aware of what you do to her and I swear 'fore Eminem you will pay. Reading back over what I have written I sound almost sorry for what you have done and I realize I am sorry. Sorry you are such a coward. Sorry you can't find a real girl so you have to touch your own daughter. I'm sorry you're such a worthless father. Do you hate me because I look nothing like you? Because you are afraid that mom cheated on you because you didn't satisfy her. Do you do those things to Olivia so you can reconfirm your sexuality? When people say that I remind them of you I laughed it off. I am nothing like you. Because if I were I would be a something that starts with the letter after "A" and ends with an itch. When you get home I'll probably be upstairs waiting for you to find something to bitch about so you can knock me out and drag your horny ass to her bedroom and do what you do. You are a sick basturd. You know that. She tells me all of the things that you do to her. She told me that you made her blow how could you she is only eight and she already lost her virginity. One day you will wish you didn't do the things that did, one day.

Signed,

Chad Danforth


	2. Trailer

This is the trailer for my new fanfiction the tears I cry.

**Behind closed doors**

**Can be the saddest things**.

Shows Chad crying on his bedroom floor

**Everything seems fine**

Shows Chad and Olivia playing

**But things aren't always what they seem**

Shows Chad lifting up his shirt in the mirror to reveal bruises and handprints

Cut to a man coming into Olivia's room. She backs up looking scared. Then man grins evilly and closes the door behind him.

**How far will it go before he tells?**

Shows a black and white picture of a funeral. A girl with a rose in her hand. She kisses it and lays it on the body. She moves her hair back and kisses the body lightly. She lifts up and tears splashes on the face and you finally realize that it is Chad. The scene rewinds.

**Everyone wants to be perfect**

Shows Chad attempting a jumpshot and misses.

**But is it worth it?**

**You'll never see the tears I cry.**

**Starring:**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

Shows Chad turning around at his desk and smiling

Shows Chad falling down some steps

**Parker Mckenna Posey as Olivia Danforth**

Show Olivia spinning around on a swing**  
**Shows Olivia pulling up her sleeves showing cuts all over her arms

**  
Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

Shows Taylor getting an "A" on her paper

Shows Taylor getting shoved into a closet

**Tears I Cry **


	3. bruised but not broken

Disclaimer: You know the deal I own nada, nil, zip except Olivia and the plot and that's about it so don't come knockin' on my door or ya gonna get shot.

"Chad get your ass down here." Chad's father called to him. Chad raced down the stairs. "Why didn't you wash the dishes?" His father asked. Chad peered into the sink. Sure enough there were dishes in the sink. His dad smacked him on the back of the head. He hit his ribs on the sink. He rubbed his ribs. "Wash them damn dishes now." His father said and walked into the living room. Chad started washing the dishes. He was washing a cup when the cup slipped out of his hands. His dad heard the crash and rose from his recliner. "What the hell did you break this time?" His father said and walked into the Kitchen. "You klutz." His father said. "That was my drinking glass." Chad swore under his breath. "Boy are you swearing in my house?" his father said. His father stepped towards them. Chad smelled the alcohol on his breath. Chad swore again. "Another swear word. Didn't I tell you not to cuss in my house you son of a" his father slapped him. Chad moved away from the sink and his father grabbed his hair and pulled yanking him onto the floor. A knot formed in Chad's chest as the glass dug into his back. He screamed out in pain when his father jumped onto him. "I'm not finished don't walk away from me." His father punched him in the Chest. Chad screamed. His dad punched him in the face. "Stop being such a pussy." His dad said and punched him in the face. He punched him harder and Chad grunted, water forming in his eyes. His father got off of him and kicked him really hard in the stomach and ribs. Chad's body jolted. His vision blurred and finally he passed out. His father walked away and upstairs to have a little "fun" with his little angel, Olivia.

Chad woke up and terror flashed through his brown eyes. His father was in his face. "Finish the dishes." Chad got up and did the rest of the dishes. When the dishes were finished, he limped upstairs to the room, afraid of moving his body to much. He collapsed onto his bed. It was pure torture. He decided to check out the damage so he took off his shirt and looked into the mirror. It was really bad. He had bloody cuts on his back and welts on his chest. He had bruises on his chest from his dad's stupid work boots, and cuts on the back of his arms because he hadn't wore a long sleeved shirt. He laid back on his bed and went into a deep slumber.

Well that was my short chapter. Please review, or I won't write anymore of this story. Please read and review my other stories; Halloweenie and Face down in the dirt.


	4. getting ready for school

Ha ya'll it is myblackkitten and here is my next installment to The Tears I Cry and now for the disclaimer claimer claimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Oh and Olivia.

--- No one's POV---

"Chad get up." His father called from downstairs. Chad rolled over off his bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. He immediately wished he didn't because his head hit his night table causing his contacts to hit the floor. He tried to pick them up but they were stuck in the carpet. He picked his contacts up to find they were ripped. "Chad get your lazy ass up" He hears the first stairs creak. "I'm up" he yelled and opened the door. His little sister Olivia was standing at the door. She had a huge bruise on her arm. She started sniffling and Chad ushered her into his room. There he let her cry. He wiped her tears.

---Chad's POV---

"Did he you know?" I asked her and she looked at the ground and shook her head. I hugged her and rocked. "Bubba (A.N like brother. When my brother taught me how to say brother I said it like that and that's what they answer to so that's how Olivia's gonna say it. Now back to the story.) can I get dressed in her?" she asked. How could I resist those hazel eyes? She smiled when I nodded, Showing off those adorable dimples of hers. I dug through her closet looking for some clothes. When I found some for her she went to take her a shower. She came out ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her miniscule body, her Hair stringing. I left to do the same and came back in the same state only I had boxers on. By then she had her clothes on. "Hurry up Chad" She said and I told her to cover her eyes. She put her hands over her eyes and giggled. Finally I found my clothes and put them on. I fixed our hair and I grabbed something from my dresser. My book bag and left for school.


	5. Behind these hazel eyes

Hey ya'll this is ya girl. My next installment of The Tears I Cry

Disclaimer- Yeah you know the deal so yeah do we have to go through it. So let's get to the story shall we. And we are off.

---No one's POV---

Chad walked his 8 year old sister to her bus stop. When she got on he noticed she sat alone. He walked to his bus stop and waited there. He pulled his Black hood over his hair which was in a ponytail. He looked at his watch with the correct time zone. Then the bus pulled up. He got on and went to the back. He didn't see troy so he pulled out his Ipod.

When the bus got to school he went straight to homeroom and laid his head down on his desk. He waited for class to start. The rest of the Class filed in all avoiding him. The bell rang and Ms. Darbus walked in and closed the door. "Okay class let's get started. Toni Allen, Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, Josh Crenshaw." Ms. Darbus started roll. "Jason cross, Chad Danforth, Chad Danforth" Chad sat up and said. "Here" Chad said. "Mr. Danforth could you take that hood off? It is a sin to the arts." Ms. Darbus said. Chad took his Hood off revealing black rimmed glasses. Everyone laughed except Taylor. Chad peeled out the classroom.

---Taylor's POV---

I watched Chad peel out of the classroom. Our eyes connected and I saw the hurt in them. Wait did I just see what I think I did. His eyes were hazel. I raised my hand "yes Ms. Mckessie" "can I go check on him?" she waved a hand in dismissal.

I left in search for his hideout which was below the football bleachers. I saw Chad didn't have his hoodie on which meant he only had a wife beater t-shirt thing on and ooh was he rocking it"is you okay?" I asked. I stepped forward. Reaching my hand out to touch the cuts I noticed on his back. He turned around and I was left with my hand suspended in mid-air. I quickly put my hand down. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on, then nodded. I looked him in his eyes then said, "Chad are your eyes Hazel" What a stupid question. "Yeah a sissy color. Right?" "No I think they are cute." Another stupid thing to say what is wrong with me. He turned back to me and smiled. "Come on let's go." I grabbed his hand and he flinched. "I'm not going back in." He said. I let go of his hand" "is it about the glasses because they are cute and they just wish they looked half as good as you do. Besides the only reason they laugh is because they are insecure.' "Thanks Taylor even if you talk way to fast." I smiled sheepishly and he hugged me. But I, being stupid like always, hugged back. He drew back to me and his face contorted in pain. "I'm sorry I guess I should just leave." I said and turned away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in a hug. "It's not you I fell down the stairs yesterday."

I didn't believe him for a second. That didn't look like no falling down the stairs. He looked at me and I kissed him.

---Chad's POV---

She kissed me. She put her hand up the back of my shirt and felt the cuts. Her nails giving me the chills as she caressed my back. I don't think she believed me for even a second. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was this moment of time. She pulled away, a smile creeping across her face until she pulled her hand out completely and backed away from me like she had committed a sin. "We can't do this it's against school rules." "Taylor why you got to obey school rules. Come on go with the flow. Be my girlfriend. Come on break a couple of rules." "Wait did you just say 'be my girlfriend'" "Yeah" I answered and she almost fainted. "Okay" she said. And pulled him to her. On his lips she said "it's against school rules so no." She grabbed his hands and said. "Come on time for 1st period. Espanol." And ran towards the building. Glasses and all.

Later

I walked to 'livia's bus stop. When I got there she was sitting on the curb. She looked really messed up. "What happened?" I knelt down to next to her. She had mud all over her clothes, one of her sleeves was torn off, one of her shoes missing, and she had twigs in her hair. "I got in a fight. The school called dad." I picked her up and we went home. When we got there my dad called icily from the door. "Put her down." I put her down and we walked in the house. He smacked her in the head because she hadn't come in fast enough. "Chad go upstairs I have to talk to your sister." I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I heard "What are you doing fighting in school. I was in an important meeting and I have to leave because you were acting like a damn brat!" "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry." She screeched back and I heard the belt come in contact with her flesh. "Daddy no" She screeched. "That will teach you better." He said between pops. "Stop running away." He said. Then I heard her hit a wall. I guess he threw her into the wall. She screamed as he started punching. I think he hit her with something of the glass persuasion. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran down the stairs right when I heard the front door slam.

The damage was unbelievable my little sister was lying on the ground unconscious with blood dripping down her face. She had welts on her arms. I picked her up and took her to my room. There I laid her my bed, took off her clothes and surveyed the damage. She looked bad. Her legs now had cuts on them and her bare chest was turning red. I took her in the bathroom and cleaned her wounds. Then I put her night clothes on her and laid her on my bed. I put the cover over her and turned out the light. Then I went downstairs.

* * *

hey ya'll what did ya think? read and review my other stories too. I'm telling you if you don't read it then i won't write this one. 


	6. The boys

**Breaking news!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey it's myblackkitten. Thanks for the reviews. My birthday is Friday and if I got at least 5 reviews I would be happy matter of fact if I make it to twenty I will double update and I will possibly make a new story about anything you want. It only applies to whoever reviews the most.**

--- Chad's POV---

I walked downstairs and started cleaning up the mess when someone knocked on the door. Not thinking about who it was I opened the door, without a shirt. The basketball team bumbled into my house making noise. I closed the door silently and turned towards them. I put my finger to my mouth and shushed them. "Olivia is sleep. You guys need to be quiet." I then heard the stairs creak. "Chad is daddy home" I heard from the stairwell.

---Zeke's POV---

I saw 'livia peek around the wall and looked at me. She then brightened up and ran to me. She was like the little sister I never had. I picked her up. I sat her on my lap. I guess I was the only one who noticed that Chad was scratched up. His chest was black and blue. Not that I stare at guy's chest. You know just an observation. So I asked him about it and he said "I fell down the stairs. Why you looking at my chest?" He didn't even look at me. Yeah right likely story. Then it hit me if 'livia has scars. Then I'll know its lie. So I started to pull down her clothes. She started whimpering and saying no.

---Chad's POV---

I heard Olivia start whimpering and saying no. I looked over at her. She started crying and saying no don't while Zeke was removing her pants on his lap. I was mad as hell "What the hell are you doing to my sister!"

---Zeke's POV---

"What the hell are you doing to my sister!" Chad yelled and I looked up and back at her. I just noticed what it looked like. "I'm trying to see something" Chad's eyes looked liked hell. "I mean to prove something look guys." I showed them her legs and the basketball team gasped in horror. "That's not natural" Jason said and Zeke rubbed Olivia's back who had now started crying. "What happened Chad what did you do to her?" He snatched her away from him. "None of your business besides what makes you think I did something. I didn't do it." "Then who did it then Chad. Who did this to her?" "Why do you even care?" Chad asked and Zeke said "Because someone is hurting you guys and I demand to know who" Chad said nothing. Then we heard a car pull into the driveway.

---Chad's POV---

I heard my dad pull into the driveway. He was back. I was going to be in so much trouble. "Guys you need to leave right now. I mean it. You guys really need to leave." I urged them through the front door. I knew dad was gonna come in through the back so this was my chance, I could get them out before he saw them. I got the team to leave all except for Troy and Zeke. I tried to get them to get out but they didn't move. They just stood there. "Chad you would tell me if something was going on with your dad, you, and Olivia?" Troy said and I got inpatient. "Yes I would tell you I would tell all of y'all. Now could you just leave?" They nodded yes and Troy looked at me. "Be safe man." He said then he picked up Olivia and hugged her. And no sooner that he did that my Dad came in." "Oh hi Troy, Zeke." my dad said. "Chad, Olivia I will be waiting in my study when your company leaves. Dad said and went upstairs. I nodded and pushed them out the door. I closed it and locked it.

Me and Olivia walked upstairs to my dad's study. I took Olivia's hand and a deep breath. I knocked on the door. "Come in"


	7. fighting back

**Hey ya'll its myblackkitten. Here is the new installment of "The Tears I Cry." **

---Chad's POV---

Me and Olivia walked into his room hesitantly. He was sitting with his back to us. "Close the door behind you." He said as acrid smoke filled the air. I closed the door. He turned around to us with a Cuban cigar in his mouth. He dumped it out. Somehow this reminded me of the "godfather". My father leaned forward. "What did I tell you about having company in my house when I'm not here? And why is your sister sitting in there with no pants on? Especially with all those boys around." My dad had a vein popping out of his neck. He got up from his big Mafioso chair and stood in front of Olivia. "Did those boys touch you Olivia?" "No sir" she said and backed up. "Don't lie for them Olivia." My dad actually thought we would do such a thing. "We wouldn't touch her or do anything like that. You are the only one who would do such a sick thing." I said and my father got a look of pure intrigue. "So you think I'm sick" my father said "yes I do any man who would do their daughter is sick." "Really Nathan because you are just like me." My dad said "don't call me that." I said. "Call you what Nathan even though you are just like me. "I'll never be like you Nathan Danforth. Besides my name is Chad." My dad walked towards me violently. "So my name isn't good enough for you?" I backed up "huh answer me." My dad said. I straightened up. "no your name isn't good enough for me My dad pushed me.

---Troy's POV---

I went back into Chad's house. I had left my car keys in his living room. "Chad I left my keys I'm just going to get them and leave." I said but then I heard some one yell "what did I tell you about having company in my house when I'm not here. And why is your sister sitting here with no pants on? Especially with all those boys around." I couldn't help but be noisy. I went upstairs and went to a door when I heard Chad yell "We wouldn't touch her or do anything like that. You are the only one who would do such a sick thing." I looked into the door and peeped through a crack in the door. There I watched his dad hit him. Olivia looked at the door and told me to leave. I did because if their dad saw me they would have gotten a lot more then a push. Or so I think.

---Chad's POV---

"Nathan" my dad said. "You are just like me. You know you are you probably want to have sex with your sister don't you" I looked at Olivia who was waving at the door "No" I said in disgust. "Yeah you do" "Leave me alone." "Okay I'll leave you alone. I got something way better to mess with." He grabbed poor Olivia who turned pale. I n horror as my dad molested her right in front of my eyes. By the end of it all Olivia was crumpled on the ground crying softly while my dad laughed maliciously. All I could do was gape at what I had just witnessed. My father left the house still laughing like a hyena. I walked over to Olivia. "Are you alright?" "Of course I'm not alright." "Olivia calm down" "What do you mean 'calm down'. Why didn't you stop him? How could you just stand there and watch?

"What could I have done huh" I said my voice elevating Olivia flinched. "You could have helped." She whispered. I lowered my voice. "Olivia you don't understand." I walked closer to her. "Olivia" I said softly. "yeah I do understand. Understand you are a sick person who stands there and watches their sister get molested. Nathan" she spat out and in rage I slapped her. "You're just like him." She said and ran to her room crying. I walked to my room and slammed the door. I picked up my basketball, threw it at the wall and fell back on my bed. I thought about what happened. 'You are just like me.' 'you probably want to have sex with your sister don't you.' 'leave me alone' 'no daddy stop.' 'why didn't you stop him? How could you just stand there and watch.' 'You could have helped me.' 'You're just like him' it all resounded in my head. All the images were killing me. Why didn't I stop him? Why did I just stand there and watch? Maybe I am just like him. I groaned I hated being left alone to my thoughts I laid my head on my wall.

I walked into Olivia's room " hey Chad what are you doing in her?" she asked. I walked over to her bed and sat down. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. "Chad what are you doing" she asked frightened. "this" I replied and laid down on her. I kissed her hard and started taking off her clothes. "Chad stop" she said "Chad stop it please" she whined. I shushed her " dad will hear you." I forced myself into her she screamed and I did it harder. " Chad stop please." I laughed at her. When I finished I kissed her and said. "love you Olivia." I said and walked towards the door. "you are just like him Nathan." She said and I said. "Thank you sweetheart." I walked towards my room when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I had my dad's dreadlocks and even worse I looked just like him.

I woke screaming. I started panting as sweat dripped off my forehead. _It was just a dream_ I thought. Then I heard my door creak open. I looked at it and saw Olivia peeking from behind it. I beckoned her in. "Chad I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said" she said. "Come here" I said and pulled her onto my lap, my dream still in my head. "It's Ok. I'm sorry I slapped you I was just angry and sickened by what I saw and me. Please forgive me." She hugged my neck. "I forgive you. Hey did you have a bad dream? "Yeah I had a dream" I paused "Am I like dad?" "No because dad is dark skinned with dreadlocks. You are light skinned with a curly 'fro there is a difference." I laughed "Chad can I sleep in here tonight. I had a dream about patty the evil panther." She gave me the puppy dog look knowing I can't resist it. "Ok little sis you can sleep in here." I looked at the clock it was 9:50. How long was I asleep? She got under my cover then pushed me out of my bed. "Put on your night clothes you can't sleep in those pant's you had them on all day and frankly that would be just gross." Leave it to Olivia to be so persnickety. I did as she said and got in my bed. She cuddled up to me. "Good night chaddy" she said and I said. "Good night via" I said. I watched her breathing slow to a gentle purr. She finally fell asleep. I yawned and looked at the clock. 10:05. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken up four hours later by a beam of light casting down on me. I looked down on Olivia she was there. My arm draped over her waist her cradled up to me. I looked up at the source of light. It was my door opened with my father in the doorway. He had a smirk on his face. I walked to him and closed my door. "I knew it. You are like me." "what are you talking about?" "you know what I'm talking about you fucked Olivia I can't believe you. Actually I can." "no I can't believe you would think I would fuck Olivia are you crazy out your damn mind. "boy are you asking for a ass kicking. Cursing at me like you somebody. You must wanna get hit." Dad said and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and before thinking I swung at him. It hit him in the jaw. "You hit me" my dad said in astonishment and touched his jaw. He chuckled lightly. He swung at me, his punch connecting with the side of my head sending me over the banister. I hit the wall on the other side and rolling down the stairs. He jumped over the banister and ran down the stairs. His foot came in contact with my chin. My head hit the wall, and blood gashed out of my mouth. I screamed out in pain and I heard Olivia scream. I looked up at the ceiling He picked me up by my hair and kicked me in the face. My head fell back to the floor. He kicked me in the side of the head and I screamed he picked me up by my hair again. Half expecting those god awful boots to come crashing down on my face I was greeted by his stark breathing my face. "You dreamed about Olivia didn't you about holding her, kissing her, fucking her" he said the last words with disgust. My eyes shot open. I opened my mouth blood mixing with saliva. "Thought so" he said and let my head drop. I looked up at the top of the stairs Olivia was looking at me. "That's right Olivia your brother wants to fuck you" my dad yelled. At the words she flinched. She backed away. "I didn't say that" I said and he said. "But you had a dream about raping your sister." "But I don't want to." My dad nodded then kicked me in the face. The lights dimmed. Or was that just me? You sorry mother" he kicked me one more time in the face hard. The room spun out of reach.

---Olivia's POV---

I backed away from the stairs after seeing Chad pass out. I ran to my dad's room, I heard him mounting the stairs his boots squishing with blood. Chad's blood. He opened the door. I was sitting on his bed. He walked over to the bed. I scrambled back from him. He sat down and pulled me on his lap. He breathed in my hair and I squirmed. "hey baby" I broke into a cold sweat. He did this earlier in front of Chad did he really need to now? "Don't worry Daddy ain't gonna hurt you not like Chad wants to." "Chad doesn't want to hurt me. You do. You do it all the time." I snapped and jumped off his lap. He reached out for me and I closed the door. I started running towards my room. I saw Chad still at the bottom of the stairs. I made a motion to help him when I heard my father burst out of his room. I ran into my room and locked the door. I sat on the floor and rocked against the door. He pounded on the door. His words drifting into my room. I started crying uncontrollably. Until the darkness engulfed me

* * *

Thank you samanta1024 you gave me a great idea. Luv ya oh yeah patty the evil panther is named after a dream my sister had in which her name was sally the snow leopard 


	8. basketball

**

* * *

Hey ya'll this is ya girl. **

**Disclaimer time. : I don't own nada I own noting. Yada yada whoo whoo whoo. Any way back to my story. Review **

---Chad's POV---

I looked at the bulletin board after being out of school for my "illness" it read.

Basketball Practice today at 3:40-5:40

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap" Chad said and Troy said "what's the matter?" "Basketball Practice starts today" Chad said. "Yeah so" "Olivia doesn't have anyone to take her home." "Well maybe she could come to basketball practice with you. Or call your dad and let him pick her up." "Troy there is a problem with that. #1 basketball practice starts right after school. #2 My dad gets off of work at 6:30" Chad whipped out his phone. "What are you doing?" "Getting Olivia somewhere to go after school" Chad called Albuquerque elementary school "hello can I speak to Olivia Danforth it is a transportation change." "hey via. You'll never guess what I got for you" "no not troy wrapped in a bow with whipped cream on top. Who would want that" "Ew that's gross. Guess again." "no not Ryan Sheckler I got you piano and singing lessons." Long pause "OK OK Olivia stop screaming. It starts today Kelsi will pick you up love you bye. Chad hung up. "If you got her singing/piano lesson why you worried?" "Because I don't have them yet. Now I have to ask Kelsi for a favor."

---Kelsi's POV---

I saw Chad walking towards me. I turned around and started walking off. Then Jason came up to me. "hey Kelsi will you go out with me?" I nodded. He walked away smiling. I leaned against the lockers ad sighed. Chad called my name. "I looked up he was right next to me. "Hey Kelsi" "hey Chad" I said dejectedly. "Hey Kelsi didn't you see me walk towards you?" "no sorry I didn't" I pulled up my glasses. "Oh anyway can I ask you a favor?" I forced a smile. "Kelsi will you give singing/piano lessons to my sister?" "Chad I don't think I" "please Kelsi she has no one to pick her up. Besides she loves to sing listen" He pulled out his phone. He played her singing 'promise' by Ciara. I was amazed "please Kelsi" "sure I guess so" He pumped her fist in the air and hugged me. "Thanks Kelsi" "oh yeah pick her from school. 3:40-5:40. Thank you. He ran off.

---Intermission---

You may now get up from your computer and get a drink. Or go to the bathroom. Or you could stay here and find out why Kelsi is mad at Chad. If you stayed you are awesome. Anyway the reason is because one day Kelsi was walking in the rain when Chad ran up to her. "Hey whatcha doing Kelsi" "Walking in the rain what does it look like." They laughed and Chad put his arm around Kelsi. They walked under her umbrella until Chad saw a puddle. He splashed in it. The water splashed Kelsi and she giggled. She ran after him. She slipped and fell in a puddle. Now she was soaking wet. Chad helped her up. He started laughing as he pulled wet strands of hair out her face. He put his face close to hers and she moved to close the gap. They were centimeters apart when Chad's watch started to beep. Chad ran off pushing her back into the puddle. She watched his fuzzy wet head run off. She hit the water.

---Intermission over---

I chuckled lightly as I watched him run off. I went to my class.

---Chad's POV---

I went to my first period class which was Spanish. It had been a couple of days since my dad's work boots smashed my face in. My nose and face was throbbing again" I took a look at the clock. The clock started to waver. It was 8:15. The room spun. I started to see red. I remembered swaying to the right, then a lot of gasps. The one I heard the most was Taylor's.

---No one's POV---

Chad fell into Taylor's lap. "Chad" She said and felt his head. He was cold. "Senorita" She screamed. Senorita Hernandez ran over to her. "Chad's so cold" Taylor mumbled, rocking him. Senorita Hernandez felt for a pulse. She couldn't find one.

* * *

Duh duh duh

Please review cause if you don't Chad will die. Don't you want to know if he will die? Well review. push the lavender button you know you want to


	9. hospital

Hey you guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I have just been busy. Well I'll start now. Oh yeah if you want to see what Chad's dad looks like go to my profile. Love you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except everything that has to do with the plot.

---No one's POV---

Taylor held on to Chad's body. She watched his face drain. "Call the ambulance." Taylor yelled. It seemed as if everyone where going in slow motion. Finally Taylor saw the paramedics coming. She saw them put Chad on the gurney and try to revive him. But that's just it. She heard nothing. She couldn't register what was happening. Finally the sound came back. It was the electricity coming in contact with Chad's body, and for a moment she felt the electricity run through her body. She felt her body jerk and twitch with the high voltages. Her heart pounded with the feeling and she started to hyperventilate. One of the paramedics came over to her and helped her out. It took sometime to calm her because every time she saw them try to revive him she felt her temperature rise and felt the sting of the volts. Finally the paramedics stopped trying and put him in the truck. They loaded Taylor into the truck beside Chad because of her breathing.

---Taylor's POV---

I watched as they took Chad out of the ambulance. Then a paramedic came and helped me out. I walked into a room the guy led me to and sat on the bed. "You just need to rest okay. We will make sure he is alright." I watched him leave the room. I went to the door and opened it slightly. "It looks like an overdose. Poor girl she was fixing to stop breathing because of that curly-headed boy. It's just a shame that things like this have to happen to kids" the other paramedic scoffed " Imagine how his parents are gonna feel when they find out that their kid is in the hospital for supposedly passing out due to drugs. They are sure gonna be peachy keen." I closed the door and started the breath faster shorter breath. "Overdose." I said and started breathing faster until I could hardly breathe. Chad couldn't be a drug addict could he? Just then a bunch of paramedics rushed in to my room. Bout time I was turning purple. They calmed me and left, one nurse staying behind. She had cherry-red lipstick on and blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. "That curly-headed kid's your boyfriend?" she asked and sat down next to me. I nodded my head. "I thought so. Well he should be fine. Don't worry. Just you know try to breathe." I laughed. She got a call. It was about a patient. "I got this male patient who requests me and no one else. Sometimes I think nothing's wrong with him he just wants to see me. You know" we laughed and she said" well I got to go before he threatens to stop breathing. You know I should just stay maybe he will stay true to his word" We laughed again before she left. I heard people run down the hallway yelling "he's awake".

--- Chad's POV---

I woke up with electricity running through me. I didn't open my eyes so they shocked me again. This time I felt it. I screamed. They looked into my eyes with a flash light before I heard people screaming he's awake. I closed my eyes and I heard them charging up the pads. "I'm awake I'm awake." I said and they put the pad thingy down. "They started checking my blood pressure, making sure I didn't have some illness like diabetes, and asking questions. Finally the doctor shooed everyone out. "okay kid what do you smoke?" What the hell was this man talking about? "what?" "You know crank, ice, go fast, Mary Jane, x, xtc poppers, whippets what is it." "I don't take drugs." "Sure. But for real what is it? I ain't gonna tell your parents" "tell my parents what? I don't take any drugs." "What ever" the doctor said, and looked at me before saying "you are staying here tonight okay great" the doctor left the room and came back with a needle. He put the needle in my arm. The room spun before I fell asleep.

The next day

---Taylor's POV---

I walked down the hallway carrying my books when I heard someone say "I heard Chad overdosed and that's why he went to the hospital" "well I heard he had shot up right before he came to school" "I heard he wasn't sick and that he just took something and passed out for days and that's why he wasn't here for 4 days" I couldn't believe they were that mean that they would talk like that.

I went over to the girl who said it in the first place. "Hey Taylor I'm sorry that your boyfriend is a drug addict" I punched the girl in the face the hardest I could. "He ain't a drug addict" I looked down at my knuckles there was blood on it. I looked at her face and saw where the blood came from. Gabriella came up behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder. Jason came up and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to them and hugged him. I started crying. "I saw them shock Chad I felt it." I said they patted my back. We walked towards class when a teacher yelled. "Taylor Mckessie detention"

I nodded and started to follow him. I guess I had ISS too. (In school suspension) I spent the rest of school there. After school I went to Chad's house. I was about to Knock on his door when I heard some yelling. I was compelled to look but I restrained myself.

---Olivia's POV---

Daddy was yelling at Chad because Kelsi called my dad to tell him that she was taking me home. Dad was mad because I wasn't home after school even though Chad wasn't which made him madder because Chad was in the hospital. Daddy hit Chad over the head with a pistol butt talking about he could have endangered himself or even worse me. He pointed at me with the gun. I was uneasy with the gun being pointed at me. (AN: Their dad is a cop.) Finally dad pointed at Chad with it.

--- Chad's POV---

My dad pointed at me with the gun. He pulled the trigger. I felt my heart race and I held my breath. The bullet whizzed pass my ear. The heat from the bullet burnt my ear. "Next time that will be your head." And I believe him too.

* * *

hey ya'll review. I hope you like it. 


	10. need suggestions

Hey you guys I can't think of any more for tears I cry could you help me out.

Myblackkitten, send an email or a review with thoughts


	11. the revelation

Taylor's POV

---Taylor's POV---

I saw Chad's father walked out the door and I ran in once he disappeared. The scene was disastrous. "Chad Olivia is you two okay?" I walked slowly towards him and saw his ear bleeding. His fuzzy hair was matted with red. "What happened?" I squealed .He looked up. "Taylor you shouldn't be in here." "Chad let me fix that for you." I walked to him and said. "Chad does your father do this to you." "Taylor. please. don't." He said and I connected the dots. "Is that why you missed school the other day? Because your father hit you really bad. Is that why you went to the hospital?" "Yeah." He looked down and I tore a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around his head and ear. "Here Chad let me fix it." I sighed afterwards falling onto the floor next to him. "You didn't fall down the stairs did you?" "No" I lifted off his shirt and saw the damage. "Chad does he do this to Olivia?" I knew my questions weren't helping but I needed this info. "Worse." I connected that immediately and saw Olivia huddled behind the pillar. "Olivia come here." She hesitantly walked to me and said. "Daddy is gonna be mad Chad." I felt tears falling down my cheeks and I said. "Olivia I won't let him touch you anymore I am going to tell the police." She collapsed in my hand and I looked at Chad before taking her upstairs.

"Taylor don't tell please," He said and I shook my head. "Look at this Chad you have to tell." "Taylor we are all he has. Besides he doesn't mean it." "Chad are you gonna stick up for this psycho? This is insane. No father has the right to hurt his children" she paced the floor and said "Chad you don't understand this has got to stop. Think of how your mom would feel if she were here." "Taylor you don't know anything about that please don't bring it up." Olivia woke up and Taylor rushed to her. "Olivia are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Taylor please don't tell. If you tell the police come and get daddy then they are gonna put Chad and me in a foster home and split us up. I don't want Chad to have to go away." "I don't want to either honey, But something has got to happen or else one of you are gonna get seriously hurt. Maybe even die." We all shuddered at the thought and Chad looked at me. "Maybe we have to do something about this."

---Chad's POV---

I heard the gravel in my driveway creak and I looked outside it was my father. Sometimes I wish he would stay away longer than an hour. That was how long it had been and well today I just wish he would leave for a while. I wish he would let me and my sister get situated. "Taylor you have to leave my dad is back this is too dangerous." Olivia ran to her room and Taylor sat on my lap and kissed me. "Taylor. Please leave. I don't want you to get hurt. My dad is a frickin' cop he could blame a murder on anyone." She climbed off and said. "Just in case Chad." I smiled and said. "Taylor I love you." "I love you too Chad." She kissed me again and my dad walked in. "Well well well Chad I don't believe it. You actually have a girlfriend. A hot one at that." " No dad." I said and he winked at her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up. "So pretty." He twirled her and said. "rich skin. Thick body. Way too good for you. Suits me very well. Kind of reminds me of your mother." I saw a sad look pass through his eyes and I knew mom's death impacted him too. My remorse soon turned into resentment as he started feeling Taylor up. "Dad leave her alone this is not yours. You can't do this." He pushed Taylor into the closet and turned on me. "Chad please don't interrupt me. I don't want to hurt you in front of this lovely girl. Don't push it." I jumped up from my seat. "Dad that is my girlfriend. Don't you push it. If you so much as hurt her I swear you will pay for it." I said and he stepped close to him. "Chad you don't know what you are dealing with." "Dad she is mine." His dad pushed him unto the bed. "We will see" he pounded my face and chest till he heard my nose crack. He flipped Chad onto the floor and threw his son to the mirror. Chad hit the dresser and rolled off. Dad stepped into the closet and I heard Taylor scream.

---Later---

I rolled over and looked inside my closet. I saw Taylor's headband on the floor. She left. And so did my dad but this time he didn't come back, well at least not yet I got up and limped to the bathroom to clean my wounds then I went back to my room. At least my nose was not broke. I collapsed onto my bed and waited for school to start.

---The next day---

Taylor avoided me today. I wonder why. I hope it isn't because of my dad. She looked sad.

**Well that's it please review. I hope you enjoy. This is almost the end**


End file.
